Grim Reaper Dispatch Association Files
by Sakura'Emily'Meaunette
Summary: These stories are the miss placed files of the GRDA Collection Division.    Warning: Blood and gore, sex scenes of Yuri, Yaoi, and Hentai. Kuroshitsuji characters and some story plots belong to Yana Toboso. Other characters and most of the plot owned to m
1. Prologue 00

Prologue

Grim Reaper Dispatch Association Files

Prologue

There I lie, lost, forgotten. I have been a Grim Reaper for as long as I can remember, now… a carriage wheel ran over my forehead which cut perfectly though my skull and brain to the other end of my head. Luckily, I'm still alive however, all reapers are immortal but not against their own or other reapers death scythes, of course I've never died from a death scythe. I don't have a name but my co-workers call me Sakura, which means cherry blossom in Japanese, I've been trying to find out more of my name and life on this planet called Earth, as we all know. This is London, England in 1882. A young woman in a man's Victorian black suit and red glasses with long blood red hair runs over to me in fear. "Saku-chyan!" "Ms. Grell, I don't feel so good, I feel like that carriage ran over my head." I looked all around. She picked my upper body up off the ground. "Hun, it did run over your head." The red head replied. "WHAT!" "Ms. Sakura please relax." A man also in a black suit, bold glasses, short, combed back, dark chocolate hair and holds a long double ended tree clipper pole which is one of the many death scythes walks over to us from the shadows. "You need to relax dear."

"Wait, what about the soul?" I panicked.  
>"We'll take care of it… I mean I will, Grell Sutcliff can't handle such a task." The chocolate haired man looked at his book which was underneath his arm.<br>"William?" Grell whined.  
>"In fact, my dear Sakura, with this head wound, you must retire from the GRDA." William pushed up his glasses.<br>"What?" I squeaked.  
>"Willy, no, not my baby." The red head held me tight.<br>"Sadly, Grell, it has been done." He slammed the book closed. 

"What about Allie? Eric? Even though they are her teachers, they love her like a daughter, mostly Allie. Why take her away from them, Willy?"Grell began to cry. William turned away from us. "You promised you'd help me look for my father, Emmett. Did you lie to me?" I stared at him. He looked at me over his shoulder. "Reapers have no family." "I do, you promised, you lied to me William T. Spears!" He walked over and kneeled next to me with tears rolling down his face. He held me which made me question, he was never this close with anyone but Grell. "With things like this in the dispatch you'll never find anything about your father or your family… or your life for that matter, but you must stay away till we take care of Alan Humphries. Remember he has the Thorns of Death and you've grown too close to him. We all want you safe and sound from that broken heart that can't be fixed as you said when you've learned that Alan has the thorns." He held me tighter and tighter. "Sakura I will help you find your father and your past but wait till I come for you personally… and please forgive me for what I'm about to do next." He leaned back and kissed me, then released.

I looked up at his bright emerald eyes through the blue tears he shad and those bold glasses. I felt and heard a loud crack on the back of my neck. I stared deep into his eyes as everything turned hazy but those eyes, then I saw shapes and shadows and still saw those eyes. Finally, my world was drenched in darkness but those eyes were burnt into my mind as if that was all I can see was those beautiful emerald eyes.

3


	2. The New Life 01

Grim Reaper Dispatch Association Files

The New Life

I stared at the cookie jar in the kitchen at 9 o'clock in the morning waiting for Isabel, the maid and Mr. Meaunette's personal lady, to come over and catch me in the act... so far, no Isabel. I tip-toed into the kitchen and looked back half way in… nothing. I looked back and crossed the rest of the way. I held the freezing cold ceramic jar with one arm and left the lid with the hand on the other looking in finding the jar filled with warm chocolate chip cookies made from the day before. I slid the jar off the counter and rushed out of the kitchen, running up the main stair case to the 3rd floor to get to the 4th passing by Mr. Meaunette's room and about to pass by his study, he never caught me stealing cookies or stealing the whole cookie jar from the kitchen before... As a matter of fact, I haven't done anything to speak to him personally before. I thought I was home free since the 3rd to 4th floor stair case was 3 yards away from Mr. Meaunette's study door till I notice he just left the study. I froze, feeling dead already.

He walked up to me with his long golden hair tied over his left shoulder, his long black coat waving behind him and his bright emerald eyes veering out of his glasses, the way he wore them looked like reading glasses. He carried a black book and 3 folders of lose papers under his right arm. I gulped. He paused in front of me, I blushed, even though he was 24 years older than this 14 year old girl, he was amazingly attractive. "Good morning my beautiful Emily, you grow lovelier by the day." He smiled, reached his left hand out, removed the lid of the jar and grabbed a cookie from my stolen cookie jar. "Save some for me later, love." He leaned down to my face and kissed my cheek. "Be good now, you hear?"

"Yes um." I spoke childishly. He walked away eating the cookie, I watched him weakly till I realized the jar was still in my arms. I looked back at it and ran to the 4th floor stair case and ran up it to a door. "I've got the goods, let me in."

A little boy opened an eye slab and coughed. "Where you caught?"

"A little but by Captain Meaunette, he says…" Mr. Meaunette appeared behind me.

"If you want sum uf the goods, you must farst clean the poop deck, arg!" He acted like a pirate captain. The boy nodded and ran off. "I must head off for a moment my First Mate Emi, you are in charge of these whimper snappers, can you handle it?"

"Aye, sir." I saluted as he bowed and left. I turned around, walked towards the windows and looked at my crew as they all worked to clean up for chocolate chip cookies. I climbed a ladder and sat in the captain's chair and watched the ill children of Meaunette Orphanage to clean the game room for the greatest treat in the world.

The year was 1889, 8 years since I woke up here to start a new life and I've been 14 years old for 8 damn, long years. Every day of my great life, I wonder, who am I… Then again, I don't give must thought about it anymore. I'm Emily, First Mate and Watch Dog of these kids whom are going through hell every day of their weak lives but the best thing for them to do is have fun, while it lasted. We all live in Michigan, America to find more unhealthy and in need children to take care of since August of 1884. This year we will be moving back to London, England for some reasons I don't know yet, but I know we can't find any more abandoned and ill children to take care of. We are down to 6 kids and things are getting worse with winter coming in.

"Um… Ms. Emi?" A young 9 year old boy came up to the captains deck, I leaned over, saw him, and smiled. "Uh… Samantha looked really bad this morning and I haven't seen her yet and I looked down stairs and she… looked like Henry before Mr. Spears adopted him."

I stood up, scared for the children. "Head to the hall, all of you, single file." They all heard me and left the room as told. I went down to the bed room and in the middle of the thread row of beds was Samantha crying out in pain. "Sammie, I'm here, please try to relax."

"I've been trying to." She whined which I couldn't blame her.

"Emily, how is Sammie?" Mr. Meaunette appeared behind me again, he's good at that. I took out a thermometer out of Sammie's bed-side drawer and placed it into her mouth. Mr. Meaunette took a hand towel from the bathroom. "Hot or cold, Emi?"

I took out the thermometer, it read 132 *f. "Boling, sir." I took a handmade fan out of the drawer and waved it at her.

"Um… cold clothes won't work…" He rang a little bell on the wall to the kitchen, he picked up a hear com. "Isabel, call William and take all the children out of the house for the day, Samantha's dying." He listened to it. "Alright, thank you dear, good day." He hung up the hear com, ran into the room and picked up Sammie. "Come Emily, I'm in need of your help, please."

I nodded. "I will." He sped out of the room and headed to the 1st floor where the kitchen was, I followed. The house was empty when we came to the main hallway. As we neared the last step of the stair case, the front doorbell rang; its sudden low, load gong scared me.

"Emily, would you mind getting that, it must be Spears." He ran so fast down the stairs, he skipped a step and tripped and slid a bit to the kitchen. "Thank you." I ran to the door to open it.

I've always heard the name Spears or Mr. Spears or William, but I've never met him till I opened that door and saw that he was carrying some sort of tree clippers. I looked up at him… "Welcome, are you Mr. William T. Spe…" Those eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes that I always see in my sleep. Have I meet this man before? Why was I staring into his eyes? He looked… dead already. Was this the man that adopted those other children that has died many times before?

"Yes, I am. My lady, why are you staring at me? It's improper for a young lady at your age to stare." He narrowed his eyes, then he squinted. "Sakura? Is that you?" He placed his free hand on my shoulder, knelt to my level and looked into my white with a taste of blue eyes for a moment or two. "Sweetie, it is you. I've come in time."

"William, we have a dead one in the kitchen coughing up blood, I feel bad about her, but at least she's one of the lucky ones. Please, do come in." Mr. Meaunette walked into the hall wiping the ice cold blood from his hands. He placed a hand on my shoulder as William straightened up and walked in. "So, I see you've met my daughter, Emily."

Oh, I forgot to mention, Mr. Meaunette is my father, though there are times I wonder if he adopted me instead, I feel like I was born with a lot of sugar in my system, however, I have a mature sense like his, but I don't mind.

"Indeed." William pushed up his glasses. "Andrew, I had to being some others with me, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, not at all." Dad placed both hands on both my shoulders. One young man walked up behind William till a red sleeve shoved him out of the way and from that sleeve came the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in red carrying a… um, some kind of saw with some kind of chains? I don't want to go into detail because it is very hard to explain; I'll see if I can explain it later on.

"Wow, Willy, we can live here." The red headed woman locked arms with William. "Oh, well hello there." She held out her hand to dad, palm down. "Madame Grell Sutcliff."

Dad took her hand, gently. "Andrew Meaunette, My lady." He moved down slightly to kiss her hand, till William's hand block fathers lips from reaching the back of her hand.

"Don't say lady, it interreges him." His hand slowly guides Grell's arm down to her side.

"My William, you should never call a lady a man." He looked at her up and down.

"Actually darling," Change to a deep male voice. "I am a man." Winks. "You wanna see my T?" Tries to unzip his pants, dad stops him.

"No, nonono. No, my Emily is 14 years old and the only nudity she's seen is the female children or herself, so please refrain from showing anything." Grell waved at him.

A young, short haired, brunette wearing very thin framed glasses and a bolo for a tie walked in passed William. "Ha. Some detour William." The brunette chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

"Alan, be nice." William looked over at him

Grell locked arms with Alan. "Yes, be nice, Allie." Pokes Alan's nose.

"For god sake, stop calling me that!" Alan pushed him away.

"Owwww~ Allie." Grell pouted.

Alan raised his scythe which looked like a cleaver on a long pole to Grell's neck. "Call me that one more time, I dare you."

"Hey, hey, hey, guys, guys, be good, I don't want overtime tonight, I have a date later, now take it easy." A young blond, with big, and I mean BIG black framed glasses stumbled in with a… guard rail and a weird looking box attached to the bottom of it thrown over behind his back? Never mind, again, will be explained later.

"Oh, my. Pardon me for that. Alan, Alan Humphries." Walks over to dad and shacks his hand. "How do you do?" Smiles kindly.

I walked over to the kitchen to take care of Sammie. "Who is this sweet little apple?" The young blond looked over Alan's shoulder; Alan too looked over at me. I turned around and curtsied.

"That is my daughter, Emily." Father looked at them, then at me.

"Papa." He opened his eyes at me. "Sammie."

William looked at his black book that looked like daddy's. "Ah yes, 5 more minutes. Samantha Carson, age 5½, DOB: June 16th, 1884. DOD: November 18th, 1889. COD: AIDs and cancer and a cold." William continued to read off the book and walked toward the kitchen doors, then suddenly paused and looked at the doors. "Saku… I mean, Emily must not enter no matter what happens, is that clear Andrew?"

Dad nodded. "No worries she won't." He grabbed my waist and led me to the stair case. He sat on the fifth stair from the bottom as I sat in between his legs on the fourth step, shacking. "It's going to be alright my love."

William walked into the kitchen and it became quiet for a bit. The blond walked over to the stair case. "Name's Ronald Knox but you can call me Ronnie, beautiful." He smirked, closed one eye and held out his middle and index fingers along with his thumb above his open eye and puckered his lips towards me. Was this some kind of mating call? Well, whatever it was, it was attractive but I had a weird way of showing I liked him. I stared at him. His pose faded. "She's not… HOLY SHIT, HAVE I LOST IT! HAVE I LOST MY KNOXIE?"

"Ronald!" Alan grabbed his shoulders. "Pull yourself together man." Load noises starts staring in the kitchen. I cover my ears feeling Andrew holding my waist.

Finally, after 10 minutes, the noise comes to a stop. William walks out of the kitchen like nothing happened but with blood stains on his white shirt and face. He had his black book opened. "Complete." He stamped something in the book.

"You don't adopt kids." I stood up wide-eyed at him.

"Emily, we are Reapers, we protect souls from the hungry, soul-eating demons out there." Daddy stood up behind me.

"Emily, please understand this is our job. Mr. Humphries and Ron… Mr. Knox please make note of this reap, in fact, clean it up so the Meaunette's are not charged for murder." William looked at me the whole time. "Ms. Meaunette, may I see you for a moment please?" I nodded and walked over to him, he walked into the next room on the other side of the stair case, I followed and walked in as he pulled the curtains closed.


	3. Lost Melody, Forgotten Memory 02

Grim Reaper Dispatch Association Files

Lost Melody, Forgotten Memory

I sat in a chair in this small room underneath the stair case as William rested his death scythe next to me, then sat across from me and moved the chair closer to me. "I'm sorry you had to hear that but death is a way of life, my dear." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I understand all of it," I looked at him. "It had to be done for her to feel better; I would have stopped her from suffering myself if you didn't do it."

William looked at me. "Then, you don't care for humans?"

"Oh no, that's not what I mean. I love all humans, good or bad. I just don't like to see them suffer, like animals." I held his hand. "All living things must come to an end at some point or another." He looked at me in question, as if his face was saying, 'What are you saying, child?' "I want to help humans to stop suffering, even if I have to kill them."

"Ah, I see. You sound like you want to be a reaper, correct?" William understood.

"If it's alright." I smiled. "I feel like I've known all along how to be a reaper, I've read some books of it in my father's study and the library in the house that made me remember something, I feel like I was a reaper in my past life."

"You were a reaper before you've come to live here." William answered me, I became in awe from hearing that I had had a life before this. "Sadly, there are no openings for women and we only ask the dead to play the role for it." I sighed and looked down in sorrow. "For now, you can't attend, but you must prove yourself to us that you are a reaper named Sakura."

"You keep calling me that, what does Sakura mean?" I asked.

"Only you need to find that out." William lay back on the chair. Great, that's all I need, find it out yourself, wake up your mind. How do you do it, Spears? Whack your head on the wall? Never mind. William crossed his arms. "You have to leave this wonderful life behind because it's not yours. You're not human, you must let us reapers know that you are Sakura the Angel Reaper, which Arc Angels want you dead for being part reaper; you must prove them wrong."

I sat there staring at him; I kind of know what he was talking about, but I felt like I didn't understand his point. "Um… I don't… quite understa…"

William leaned forward, face to face with me. "You will understand. It may sound like some sort of fairytale or a game to you now, but you will understand in due time." William moved in closer in to my face and I slowly moved away from him not knowing what he'll do to me. He grabbed me and pulled me back onto his chest, it felt weird till he began to pat my head. "Oh, Sakura, how I missed you, I thought of you every day for the past 8 years."

I looked up at him from his chest as he looked down at me. He leaned down to me, to kiss me, but… "William, sir, we're done with the cleaning." Alan opened the curtains to find me in my chair blushing at William and William looking at me with his right arm vertical, his chin resting on his palm and the other arm under the right.

"Thank you, Mr. Humphries, I'm on my way." He stands up and gathers his scythe as I still sat there, staring at his chair. "You will make plains for the days to come, Emily." He straightened up to walk out.

"William." I squeaked. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "What am I to do?"

He turned around back to me. "I'll come for you." He smiled sweetly. "Please wait for me, alright?" I nodded and looked up at him. He kissed my cheek, pat my head and walked out. "Alright, gentlemen let us be off."

I waited for a moment watching him walk out, and then I walked out. I saw my father leaning on the stair case rail at end of the stairs watching the men leave with his face so serious, I've never seen him like this before; it scares me to the core. He looked at me and softened with a slight smile. I smiled back, looked at the front door and ran to it to see the men off, father followed. I stopped at the door and watched Grell get into the carriage as Alan got up in couch with a familiar man that never came in. Most of his gold-blond hair was waved to the left side of his head and black cornrows lined up on the right, wearing tinted, thin framed glasses and was slouched in couch staring at me the whole time till Alan waved at me which blocked us both from looking at each other, I waved back. Alan relaxed and rested his head upon the other man's chest as his arm flow around Alan's left shoulder to rest on the other. Ronald waved at me as well, I did the same, then he blows me a kiss and I caught it; then he was pulled into the carriage, it was funny so I giggled.

I notice Ronald looked familiar, a few weeks be for Easter of this year, my father and I had to travel back to England since the Jack the Ripper incident when Isabel lived in London and my father wanted to give her a job at least, but that's a story for another time. When we headed back to America after my father's business trap, on the thread day there where strange people walking around on the ship blind folded and attacking the crew members and guests. One of those creatures walked up to me and tried to attack me, but his head was struck down by a small blade, the corpse fell and Ronnie stood tall right behind it. He was so handsome; he took me by the hand and led me to the surviving passengers. If I notice this sooner, I would have thanked him for all he has done for me, but I can wait. I hope.

3 Weeks later ~

Today is Friday the 13th, for the first time in the mail I got a box from William, he said to open it later that evening; I couldn't wait to see what it was. Four kids left and they are off to England with Isabel and Alexander is getting over his cold and amnesia and will be better tomorrow, two parents came in today to speak with father and I am in charge of helping him pack to go to his new home. Alex was the password keeper, his birthday was yesterday and now he is 12; lucky kid got a safe pass for adoption.

"This was a great game." Alex dropped onto the bed, exhausted. "Now, I have to grow up."

"You don't have to when you have kids." I sat next to him.

"True," He sat up next to me. "When I grow up, I'll be like Mr. Meaunette, make an orphanage for the ill, make memories, teach the kids how to have fun while cleaning their rooms, make-up stories so we all can have fun…" I giggled as he pretended to sword fight, then he stopped and dropped on to the bed. "But, nothing is better than being with you guys; Sammie was the evil queen, Mr. Meaunette was the dragon and the story teller, Han was all of Sammie's army of goblins, Tim was the king, I was the knight in shining armor, and you were the princess… Those were great times." He started crying. "Han, Tim and Sammie were my best friends, why did god have to take them from me, Emi?"

I pat his back. "He didn't take them from you, Alex." He looked up at me. "They are always with you." I looked up and saw three young souls and smiled. Alex knew I can see spirits.

"Yes they are." He wiped his face and smiled, they came to see him off so they can always make sure that they all stay together. "Emily, never lose touch with this world we have here, it can lead you to great heights, but the sky is never the limit, you keep going, find your life." I hugged him.

Father walked in and smiled. "Alex," We looked at him. "Your new family is waiting down stairs."

Alex got up and walked over to daddy. "But I'm never forgetting this one, ever." He hugged father and daddy hugged back.

"We won't ever forget you either, son." Father pat his back and escorted him down stairs, I followed.

Later that evening after we had dessert and he tucked me into bed, father was up all night working on a closed, cold case of the GRDA about a demon named Kenneth Colt, born and raised in Moscow, Russia and created a colt to concur the world. The man thinks he's the devil and travels though time; also, he believes he's the son of Rasputin. He stalks attractive, poor, unfortunate souls that he wants as his personal pleasure and torments them, others that aren't on his list he eats. So far he has 7, in this time period some are still alive or not burn yet, daddy had the list open out in a book with numbers up to ten in order of the following;  
>1. Rebecca 'Firefly' Tanshine, May 6th, 1994. Paris, France. 16<br>2. James 'Wild Bill' Hickok, August 2nd, 1876. Deadwood, South Dakota. 39  
>3. Tony Whiphorn, July 18th, 2007. Las Angelus, California, 27<br>4. Usagi 'Bunny' Songoshi, August 7th 2012. Tokyo, Japan, 6  
>5. Hisagi Goshino, September 2nd, 1989. Hong Kong, China 24<br>6. Victoria Scarlet, April 13th, 1890. London, England. 26  
>7. Amanda 'Xoxes' Mayhoe, December 30th, 1978. New York, New York. 18<br>8. Unknown, December ?, 1889. London, England. ?  
>9. Sheila Peven, June 4th, 1891. London, England. 16<br>10. Unknown, July ?, 1890. London, England. ?

Father notice that the last two even numbers were not human and both died the same year as Scarlet. Well, almost. He went wide eyed and knew he was close to making the solve and stop this madness, so he grabbed his phone and called the Dispatch. "Uh, yes I must speak with William Spears as soon as possible. Yes thank you." He waited a bit.

"This is William?" Will answered.

"Will, I've got it. I found out who the tenth victim is, we must protect him." Father went crazy.

"Your still at it, damn it Andrew, go to bed." William almost put the phone down.

"No, Will hear me out, Alan Humphries is going to die from Colts hands next year in July like Tony." He waved his hand everywhere.

"That's very impossible, Andrew… Wait, you didn't hear about what happened last week, did you?" William cleaned his glasses with a cloth from his small coat pocket in front.

"What?" Father narrowed his eyes at the hallway. "One moment please, Spears." He moved the phone away from his ear. "Emily, go to bed. We are leaving in the morning." He waited a bit till he nodded and raise the phone to his ear. "Ok tell me."

"Mr. Humphries is dead; he was killed by Eric Slingby's death scythe." William didn't hesitate.

"But didn't you say he had the Angelic Soul like Sakura when he came to the Dispatch?" Andrew cheeked the door again, he sighed.

William looked for the files on Alan Humphries, father was right. Alan had the capability of an Angel. "Your right, so, he's not dead, more like in hiding."

"I just back tracked and found the information of the 8th soul." Father made the calculations on a chalk board, went wide-eyed and froze. It was what he feared.

"Andrew, he's not dead, neither is Eric…" William paused, he heard nothing. "Andrew?" Again… nothing. "Andrew, What happened?"

"I found his next victim." He lost all feeling in his body and his hand slowly dropped from the bored with a screech and a squiggly line beneath what he wrote which was:  
>8. Andrew Meaunette, December 13th 1889. London, England. 38<p>

"Who?" William wondered.

"Me. Tonight." Thunder clashed outside. Father panicked and looked at the door. He looked at it twice before and it seemed alright but for the thread time, he saw a tall, black figure watching his every move, like if it was looking through his very soul. He stared at it, breathing heavily, and reaching for his prize cello.

"Andrew?" William called for him on the other line. "Andrew not again." Andrew put the phone on the table. "Andrew." Father flips the cello around and it turned into an old model death scythe. "Andrew!" The figure charged and the line was cut. "Shit." William graded his scythe and ran out of the office.

"PAPA!" I woke up in a panic from a nightmare; a man broke in and killed my father. I cried a bit, got out of bed, put on my night slippers and walked down the hall to tell my father about this horrid dream I had. I couldn't stop crying so I walked over to my father's study to talk to him, I turned the corner not looking at what I see. "Papa, I can't sleep. I had a bad dream that someone…" I went wide-eyed and saw, my father lying in a pool of his own blood, barely alive with the evil figure above him.

"E… Emily…" He reached out to me; the figure raised my father's death scythe. "Run… Find you real father, he's a crazy mad man, but he'll love you like I have." He smiled with blood dropping out of his mouth and veering at me with honey blue tears dancing down his face, reflecting off his glasses. "I… love…" The figure reaped him with my Andrew's death scythe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried in fear and in pain for my heart broke… no, more like shattered into a thousand pieces. "Papa! Why, Papa?" I couldn't breathe and fell to the floor.

"Hmm." The man destroyed the scythe and collected Andrew's soul. "He knew too much, I had to kill him for Lord Kenneth's sack." He walked over to me. "Well, my lord won't mind if I'm a bit late, I'll bring him back a fresh child, wet and pampered for him to have a drink." He kneeled down to my level and striped me naked. "Your body looks frozen to the bone and feels like it to. No worries, I'll warm you up, buttercup." He laid me down on the ground as I cried. He had some kind of smell on his body that made me feel weak. He played with me with a fingers inside me for a while as I wish daddy would get up and kill him like in the fairytales he told us, and then I realize, this wasn't a story, this was real life, there are no heroes, witches, evil queens, knights in shining armor… I was being raped. I have to protect myself, but how? I then wished one of the other reapers where here.

I turned my head toward the main hall and notice another figure coming from the shadows. I squinted to get a better look; the figure came into the light. The man raping me hasn't notice what I can see and tempted to take off his pants but he couldn't. "Damn it, what the hell is with my…"

A death scythe cut the man off and the man slowly looked up the pole to see William T. Spears adjusting his glasses. "Has anyone told you to respect children?" The man panicked, jumped up, looked behind him, back, smiled, ran and jumped out the window. "What a fool." William watched him, then kneeled down to me and picked me up. "Sakura are you alright?" He took me to my room.

"My father was killed, I was raped, what do you think?" I cried and rubbed my eyes.

"If he'd force his penis inside you that would be rape." William looked back.

I stopped rubbing my eyes. "What's a penis?" We entered the room.

"A male's member." He put me on my bed.

"Huh?" I covered my body from him. He sighed, unzipped his pants and showed me his member. "Oh, so that's it."

He blushed slightly. "It's nothing to get worked up abo… Sakura." His face turned blood red as I started feeling his member. He backed away and zipped up his pants. "There listen over. Did you get the package I sent to you?"

"Yes." I lead over to the other side over my bed and brought the package over to me. "William?"

He looked up at me. "Hmm?"

"What will happen to daddy?" I sat there looking at the box.

"I don't know, but I need you to hurry up and get dressed." He walked to the other end of the once children's game room and back.

"Why?" I opened the box and found a reapers dress. "Wow."

"Put it on." William helped me. "Well, you'll be taking the fairy across the Michigan waters, then go to the nearest train station that will head to New York, after you get off go onto the best ship going to England, lastly take another train to London, then I need you to find a whore house called the doll house and find a boy in there named Alan Humphries as you remember, and stay with him, ok?"

"Ok." I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked beautiful. My black coat was longer then William's but with a bow in the back, a long, black, to the floor, layered dress, a purple bow for a tie with a broach of a silhouette of a young woman that looked just like me but with longer hair, small leather gloves with small white lacings around them, stocking for all terrain, a side bag like a suit case that went over my shoulder, and belted, laced boots for a size of petite, they fit me comfortably. "Oh, my…" I stared at the beauty I've never seen before.

"Sakura, listen up." William took something out of his inside coat pocket. I turned to look at him. "I… My…" He looked up in surprise. "Hold out your right arm." I did as he asked, he put a black pocket watch, I believed, on my wrist. "This is like a pocket watch, but it's known as a watch to us, it still is like one but you can lift your sleeve and look at it." He demonstrated. Then he took a necklace and placed it around my neck. "This is your Angelic Crystal, it will protect you from demons and policemen, who are after you, guide you to your destination, and it will make you found something precious that became lost." I then thought it can help me find my father and past. "If you think it can help you with your finding of your past, it's no good, it's very powerful and you need to train it over again."

"Oh, ok." I pouted.

"Sakura you must go." William started hearing a horse drawn carriage and an automobile.

We ran to the main hall. "Wait, where do I need to go?"

"When you get to the train station after the fairy, you'll find a blond with black cornrows on the right side of his head named Eric Slingby, follow him, he might get annoyed but talk to him as soon as you two get onto the train, clear?" I nodded and started to go down the stairs till he grabbed my waist and held me, burying his head into my shoulder. "Oh, Sakura, please be safe."

"William," He looked up. "Daddy said he wasn't my real father and that he was a mad man, but he'll love me like he did."

"Well, you'll need to find it out, because I don't know who it is." He let me go, I walked down the stairs a few steps, stopped, turn around, ran back up, and gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you for everything, Will." I smiled feeling him holding me back. "Will we see each other again?" He leaned back and kissed lips deeply, I didn't mind it.

He released. "Yes, we will." He pets my head.

"Then I don't need to say good bye, but only, let us meet in England." I kissed him again making him smile.

"We shall." He released me. "Now, be off with you or you'll get caught."

"Ok, I will see you again Will." I ran down the stairs, ran across the main hall to the front door, opened it, waved at Will and ran out. I ran down the street and headed to the docks heading south to the Great Unknown… Well for me that is, hoping and praying for my life to be better then what it turned out to be, fairytale or truth.


End file.
